Deceitful Millionaires
by Kautia
Summary: When Rose was five, she and Abe broke into the Buckingham Palace to steal Queen Elizabeth's crown. When she was eight, they raided the Louvre to seize a treasured Picasso. Now, at seventeen, Rose has to prove herself worthy of taking over the family business. Her first assignment? The Belikov family. AU. Rated M chapters will be marked.
1. Andrenaline

**Chapter 1: Adrenaline **

**R POV**

My first robbing career began on my fifth birthday. Our goal? Queen Elizabeth's beloved crown. Abe and I took a private jet to London and snuck into the Buckingham Palace to steal Queen Elizabeth's first crown.

It was easy as cake.

We both knew that Janine would definitely hold us hostage if we uttered a word of our plan. So, Abe and I simply left Janine a note explaining that we were off to buy a Spiderman piñata.

What could I say? I loved Spiderman as a kid.

But, Aunt Alberta had to call.

And when Janine found out that a five year old girl was committing one of the biggest heists of the year, she shit bricks.

I thought the cookies and milk I left on the counter would have made my hyperventilating mother feel happier. It seemed to make poor, old Santa energized.

Instead, when I came back home with pieces of Queen Elizabeth's jewels tucked inside the soles of my shoes, I found the cookie plate shattered along with numerous other dishware destroyed against the opaque wall.

Well, that's where I got my great temper from.

"She's just a baby, Abe." Janine admonished. "We promised to raise her like normal children."

"Janie, sooner or later, Rose is going to be part of the family business. She seemed to enjoy today. She's a natural! She gets it. Rose understands the thrill of sneaking into the safe room." Abe explained.

"She's too young couldn't have this waited until-"

"Baba? Can I have one of these? They're really pretty." I held a cluck of the queen's stunning diamonds.

Janine glared at Abe. "Honey, right now, we can't ever show these to others. Alright?" She twisted my chocolate curls with her finger.

It didn't take a genius to figure why. So, I understandingly nodded. "Mommy, why do you have red hair? I wish I had pretty hair like yours."

Janine's worried face softened. "Rosie, your hair is beautiful! You know, when I was little, I wish I had your perfect curls. Little boys including your father used to tease me about my hair."

I tiredly yawned. "Daddy! Teasing isn't nice! I love Mommy's hair. It reminds me of red velvet cakes and strawberries. Promise me we'll have some red velvet cakes and strawberries tomorrow?"

"Okay princess, I promise. But now, it's time to go to sleep. We had a long day today. Let's celebrate your birthday tomorrow. Do you still want that Spiderman piñata?" Abe asked.

I closed my eyes and nodded as Abe carried me upstairs to my bed.

The next day, for my birthday present, I received the best gift ever. One of Queen Elizabeth's subtle gems was morphed into a rose-shaped pendant. The pendant worked perfectly with a white gold necklace recently purchased.

Dear Kiz,

You have no idea how proud I am of you. Mommy might not look that happy. But inside, I know she is. It's always part of the Mazur tradition to keep something from the first raid. This necklace is a reminder that you're always a Mazur. Mommy and I will always love you. Welcome to the family!

Love,

Daddy

I screamed the happiest shriek my lungs could give. And, I never took off the necklace ever again.

**Present**

If I could sum up my life so far in three sentences, it would be this:

I, seventeen year old Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, am the sexiest vixen ever. I am the top, badass thief that ever lived (next to my parents, of course). And, I absolutely love donuts.

Everyone thought that the Mazurs were rich due to their company that ran oil industries. We were millionaires from the oil company alone. However, being a thief made us _filthy_ rich. Being burglars was a hobby the Mazur generations carried for years. Every significant heist made in history was due to a Mazur's undeniable cleverness.

By the time I turned eight, we were richer than Bill Gates ever had been. But, we couldn't flaunt our fortune, of course. The government was already sniffing our tails. We didn't need more trails leading towards our door.

Therefore, every five years, we moved someplace far. And surprisingly, Abe chose New York. He sadly explained that suburban Montana held too many memories of Janine and that we needed a different setting. A penthouse in the city had been his answer.

We were still all grieving over Mom's death. Abe and I always thought our family would die during dangerous raids or gunfights. However, cancer had taken Janine away from us.

Maybe, a new setting was something we all needed.

Aunt Alberta lived in New York and my father's company headquarters were located there too. By next week, I would be attending one of America's prestigious high schools. Only heirs to multimillion dollar companies attended St. Vladmirs. Unless you were smart like Steve Jobs or something, they would not let others in.

Alberta opened the door and walked into my room. "Rose, Abe wants to speak with you." Alberta was extremely supportive with our move and helped us pack our boxes.

I nodded and got up from my four poster bed. We walked silently towards Abe's office. I turned the doorknob and strolled inside. "Abe?"

He smiled. "You are seventeen now, Rosemarie. I was wondering if you had anything in mind about your future after St. Vladmirs."

"Baba, I love what I'm doing right now. Thievery and taking over your company are my priorities."

"Very well, Kizim. Alberta and I have decided it is time."

"Time for what?"

"Your first assignment of course!" Alberta ecstatically screamed.

"Wait! Wasn't my first assignment the Buckingham Palace when I was five?" I inquired.

"No. That was your first robbery. This is your first assignment alone. There will be no me helping this time."

"Why?"

"Oh, Hun! This is just to prove that you will be in charge of all heists in this clan. After your father retires, you will be next in charge."

"Are you FUCKING serious? This is awesome! When do I start? Who do I raid? Please please please can I rob the Badicas? They're mindless jerks!" I hollered.

"Psh. The Badicas are way too easy for this. We're choosing a place where there's high security and lots of traps. That's how you can prove yourself. The Belikov's are the best for this assignment." Abe commented.

"Here are the blueprints of their house." Alberta handed me a box full of files. "The mission is to steal one million dollars worth of goods. The rumored Belikov family ring is worth 650,500 dollars. It's one heck of a ring! My advice is to steal that ring and a few gold bars."

"When do I start?"

Abe sighed. "The sooner, the better. Kiz, I honestly don't think you're ready for this. I took on my first mission when I was twenty."

I rolled my eyes. "Baba, in all the countless missions you and Alberta had taken me, I never caused trouble. I am ready for this!"

Alberta smiled. "I haven't seen her this excited since the Louvre heist."

TRANSLATION: I haven't seen her this happy since Janine died.

"Alberta, the Louvre was pretty damn badass. We shocked the whole world that we could steal from the gallery where the Mona Lisa was being held. We should've taken that instead of the Picasso." I pouted as I scanned the blueprints. "Damn, the Belikov's have an impressive mansion. I would love to live in a place like this."

"Actually Kiz, I decided to buy a mansion as well for us."

"What? Why? Don't tell me they found termites in the penthouse. I'm scared shitless of them. And a world without donuts too!"

"You've raided the Louvre, but you're scared of termites?" He rose a brow.

Damn I always wished I could do that."Termites are revolting!"

"I'll be using the penthouse for times when I can't come home from work. It is in the city hence, closer to my company. The mansion is bigger and the gardens are breathtaking. The point is, however, that the Belikov's will be our neighbors on the left and the Dragomir's on the right."

"Wait! I'm stealing from my neighbor?"

"Yeah, that never stopped you before."

"Well, I think whoever this Belikov guy might be, will hate me for this."

"He won't know it's you." Abe reminded.

"But, he's our neighbor! We never stole from old, Mr. Hoyt across the lawn."

Alberta sighed. "Rose, remember, we are thieves. We do not get emotionally attached to people. Stealing from Alexsander Belikov will not only show that your physically strong but also emotionally."

"Are you up for it, Kiz?"

I nodded. Hell yeah I was!

* * *

By the next day, we all flew to New York on my father's private plane. It's first trip already took the furniture. Now, I was officially moving to New York. Saying goodbye to Montana was unbearable. Luckily, father had buried Janine in New York so her grave wouldn't be too far away. In the next 48 hours, the Belikov family would be sacked. There was nothing that could stop me from my assignment.

The security of Alexsander Belikov's house was impressive. Every corner of the mansion had hidden cameras. However, the first flaw he made was not securing the power box. If I cut the red wires in the box, the power would be out. It would be night so one would notice the power outage. Therefore, the monitoring cameras would cease to work.

The problem was picking the locks. Getting the right combination could take hours. Consequently, there was a slim chance I would crack the safe with the Belikov ring. Nevertheless, I was determined. This was my first mission alone and I was sure to succeed in every way.

* * *

At exactly 10:16 PM, I arrived at Manhattan. The scenery was breathtaking. Towering skyscrapers lit up like bright fireworks contrasting against the black-purple sky. Before Montana, Janine, Abe, and I lived in Santa Monica. However, L.A.'s Californian atmosphere was incompetent compared to New York's beauty. I instantly fell in love with this city.

The drive was spectacular. We passed the Empire State Building and the Chrysler. There was no doubt I would enjoy living in the Upper East Side.

A little while later, the limo pulled up next to an iron gate and Abe rolled down his tinted window. The gate instantly opened and the limo continued.

"Kiz, welcome to our new home." Abe grinned as the limo drove past the extravagant fountains. "Behind the mansion are the botanical gardens, indoor pool, outdoor pool, track field, and a private gym."

"Wow! The house is very . . ."

"It's too big, Abe! You don't need a mansion and penthouse!" Alberta admonished.

"It's great, Baba! But don't you think it'll be too lonely when I'm alone here? There are at least twenty bedrooms in this place."

"Rosemarie, of course I won't leave you alone too much. But when I do, feel free to bring some acquaintances into this house!"

"You mean friends, Dad?"

"Remember, Kiz. We don't do friends. We just try and blend with society. Although, that is quite impossible do to our badass hair!"

We high fived and Alberta rolled her eyes.

Soon afterwards, the limo came to a complete halt and Pavel opened the door for us.

"Welcome to _A La Vista_ Mazur manor." Trees surrounded a Victorian styled mansion. A polished lawn rolled out from the extravagant steps of the mansion.

I stepped out of the limo. A stubby man greeted me. "Hello, I'm Bob the butler. I'll lead you towards your room, Ms. Mazur." Really? A butler named Bob? I threw an amused glance towards Abe. He simply shrugged and followed me out of the limo.

Bob walked for what seemed a mile. Then, we stopped. He opened a rather large crème door with fleur de lis patterns.

I gasped in surprise. The walls were painted in a elegant soft green. A huge walk in closet already had my clothes hung on mint green hangers. The four poster bed was made of hundred count thread Egyptian silk sheets and plush pillows. There was a small bar and a refrigerator stocked with junk food. Best of all, a glass staircase wound upstairs that led to a small library meant for our small _meetings_.

"Baba! I love it!" I exclaimed.

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure the green/crème scheme would be a great clash together but the decorator insisted. She said that the green would remind you of Montana. I hope that's okay."

"It's great Baba! Where's Alberta?"

"She had to leave but, she left her condolences. She's expecting good results from the Belikov raid."

"You know, our friendship with our neighbors next door won't be off to a great start." I sighed.

"I know, Kiz. Just think. After this robbery, you'll be in charge. Right after this, we'll have some fun. Let's rob the Louvre again."

"No way! Are you serious? I've really wanted to steal the Mona Lisa! Can we?"

"Rose, you know very well that the Mona Lisa will attract unwanted attention to us. Right now, focus on the Belikov raid. I'll understand if you don't want to complete this task. Seventeen seems a bit young for-"

"Abe! I got everything planned already for this. Don't worry. Remember, I'm still badass Rose Mazur from who robbed the Buckingham Palace when I was five."

Abe grinned. "That was pretty badass. Want a milkshake?"

I narrowed my eyes. "If it's donut flavored then I'll take one!"

"Deal."

**D POV**

I, Dimitri Belikov am the sexiest bachelor of all New York. However, Ivan Zeklos almost passed me by once.

I was pissed at him for a week.

But afterwards, we hit shots of Russian vodka at the nightclub and it was all good. From then on, he became my wingman. And when I was feeling trapped with my extremely annoying father, he came to my rescue.

Today, school was rather excruciating. St. Vladmirs was a dull academy that promised that seventy percent of the attendees would be accepted into Ivy League schools. What it needed was a star; it needed a supernova to lighten the monotonous lectures of dreary professors.

"Note from Ivan." Tasha handed me a paper.

I unfolded the crease and it read:

_Dimitri! My place at 5. Bring the vulture if you want._

By vulture, Ivan meant Tasha.

I gave a quick smirk at Ivan, confirming our plans. But then, Tasha linked her arms through mine and smiled a phony simper. "Will you be picking me up at 4:30?"

"Tasha I really think-"

"Great. I'll see you then. I'll wear the black lingerie you seemed to like." She sauntered off to her next class.

I sighed as Ivan approached me. "Dude. You need to get laid with someone other than Tasha. I know these amazing Brazilian twins few doors down. I could hook you up with one of them . . . or two."

"Ivan, as much as I appreciate your _concern_, I just need to break it out to Tasha that she and I will never work out. It's just the matter of when and how."

"Do it after the sex. That's when it hurts the most."

I gave him a glare. "She's going to be running to Christian by the time I'm done with her. Father needed help with a business deal. His only solution was for me to temporarily date the Ozera girl."

"Dude. Your dad has issues. My old man writes me a check every month and leaves to Europe doing god knows what. I'm just happy that he doesn't stick around too often." Ivan said.

"He's the only family I have left."

"Alexsander doesn't act like it."

* * *

At 4:30, I ditched Tasha. Honestly, I really wasn't planning to. I was pleasantly driving to Ivan's house but halfway there, I remembered that Tasha was waiting. I hastily sent her a text telling her I'd meet up with her tomorrow.

Technically, I had to wait five months for my official drivers license. However, the police rarely pulled over seventeen year olds driving flashy Porsches and Lamborghinis. They knew the risks of meddling in with affairs concerning the rich. Therefore, we were free to drive and party.

I pulled up my apple-red Porsche into Ivan's extensive driveway and tossed the keys to the valet. No one exactly knew what Ferdinand Zeklos did for living but he associated with the Mazurs frequently. Speaking of the Mazurs, they would be moving next door by the end of this week from Montana. Other than there booming oil business and the death of Janine Mazur, the Mazur name was an enigma to most people in the Upper East Side. I just hoped that they weren't those families that would daily stop by and bring in freshly baked blueberry pies.

"Dimitri, my wingman! Would you care for a glass of scotch?" Ivan smirked in a silly manner.

"Sure, why not?"

"Ah, I see that you're not accompanied by the vulture today. Break the news to her?"

"I wish."

"Stay low on the scotch. Dear, old dad surprised me with a visit today. He's upstairs with Abe Mazur and his daughter." Ivan informed.

"They're my new neighbors. I hope the hate blueberry pie."

Ivan threw me a curious glance. "At least Abe's daughter is hot. I've never seen anyone that delectable. Dimitri, as long as you break up with the vulture, I'm giving up this conquest for you."

"Well, thank you Mr.?" A curvy brunette stood by the side of the door.

"Zeklos. Ivan Zeklos. This is Dimitri Belikov." I threw him a look; I could easily introduce myself.

"Well, I would like to be treated more of a human than a consolation prize. Would you not agree?" Her hazel eyes met mine. "By the way, It's Rose Mazur."

"Perhaps you wouldn't be a consolation prize but something that could satisfy a insatiable hunger." I proposed.

She smirked. "Go fuck yourself."

"Gladly, but I would love a partner that could rub things, suck things, moan with-"

If looks could kill, I would have been murdered by Rose Mazur's glare.

"Hey Rose . . ." Ivan began.

"What?" She seethed.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

I mentally face-palmed myself.

**R POV**

Normally, I would feel some sympathy towards the people who lived in the residences I hit. However, I felt zero compassion towards Dimitri Belikov. The Mazurs were partially related to the Zeklos family and the Ivashkovs. We paid Ferdinand Zeklos a visit about our mission. He wished me the best of luck.

Ferdinand explained that his son, Ivan fell too short in the art of thievery. He also informed us that Ivan wouldn't be joining the business anytime soon. It bothered me that my long distant cousin was describing me as a _delectable consolation prize_. He would totally regret it once he found out that I was related to him.

Dimitri, was a different story. He was cold-hearted. He took pleasure in sleeping with women and throwing them away as if they were raggedy dolls. I promised myself that I would not be one of those girls fawning over him because of his good looks.

Needless to say, he was hot. And he became sexier when he whispered those words to me in his husky drawl with a twinge of accent. However, I wasn't willing to be like that Tasha girl who was used and would be thrown away.

With that, I stripped out of my couture dress and zipped up my leather pants and my leather gloves. Once I was fully decked out in black, I added my black diamond earrings for flare and kissed the rose necklace for luck. I was ready and willing to steal from the Belikov's.

At 1:41 AM, all the lights went out. Five minutes later, I cut the red wires, cutting off the power. I silently crept into the kitchen door and fingered my gun. I never shot it before but, I was willing to if it ensured my safety.

I silently ventured further into the house until I was greeted with an extravagant set of doors similar to mine. I silently turned the knob and was greeted with a man in bed.

Not just any man, but Dimitri Belikov sleeping like baby.

Startled, I hid in his walk in closet because I felt like I was eerily being watched. My heart beat erratically. If Dimitri was awake, I was toast. A few minutes after, when my breathing slowed evenly, a shadow emerged. A girl with black hair crept into Dimitri's room and shook him awake.

If she was a pregnant ex-girlfriend, I wouldn't be surprised.

A shirtless Dimitri rubbed his eyes and muttered exhaustively. "Tasha! What are you doing here? What time is it?"

"We need to talk. Are you cheating on me? I swear I heard someone in this house."

He sighed with exasperation. "You snuck in my house at midnight to talk? Can this wait until morning?"

"Fine. Under one condition. Sleep with me."

_That desperate little bi-_

"Tasha, I'm not having sex with you."

_Thank god._

She pouted a little but climbed into Dimitri's covers. She took off her cardigan and laid next to Dimitri. "We are so talking tomorrow." She murmured.

Dimitri rolled his eyes but a little afterwards, he too fell asleep.

Luckily, when the two were knocked out, I spotted a safe underneath a box full of random files. I pulled the box aside and attempted to crack the code.

An hour later, I was soon to give up and move onto the next safe. I droplets of sweat dripped down my back due to my nervousness. My pounding heart signified that I needed to move on. But as soon as I gave my last try, I heard a familiar click noise. The heavy metal case held pounds of gold bars, stacks of a hundred dollar bills, and a Harry Winston jewelry box. This couldn't be it, could it?

I cautiously opened the jewelry case and an alarm blared.

I scrabbled, threw the heavy ring box and a few gold bars into my sack. I was ready to run until my hair was stuck onto a hanger.

Dammit, I forgot to tie my hair. I yanked on my hair but it wouldn't come out of the hanger. So, I took the hanger off from Dimitri's jacket and hurriedly scanned the closet if there were any evidences left behind.

Satisfied that there were no pieces of evidence, I bolted. Until, from the corner of my eye, I spotted one shimmering diamond earring.

Crap! That was mine.

However, I heard footsteps from Dimitri's bed. Regrettably leaving it behind, I ran through the mansion, out of the kitchen doors, and into the bushes. The hanger was still stuck in my hair so I yanked it out, making sure that loose strands wouldn't be littered carelessly.

I needed my other earring back. There were probably fingerprint evidences on it.

Soon afterwards, they must have used a backup generator because the house lit up with lights again. Through the shadows of the window, I saw a distressed Dimitri ignoring Tasha's attempts to soothe him.

I needed to get out of here. And so, I forged up a plan to travel through the bushes until I was met by Abe's fence. He promised to open it for me in case of emergencies.

Right when I was about to go along with my plan, I realized that there could be a tracking device set in the ring. Touching it alone had set off an alarm. I opened the jewelry box and was amazed by the engagement ring nestled inside. The diamond was bigger than any other diamond I had ever seen. Beside it were two other diamonds and around the base of ring had tiny rubies glittering around its circumference. _This must've been the famous ring._

There were also two other rings along with the engagement ring. One with a large emerald and the other with a big sapphire. Matching the sapphire ring accompanied a pair of heavy sapphire earrings.

Confirming my suspicions, I found that there was a tracking device inside the jewelry case. I set it under the bush, carefully placed my jewelry inside my sack and ran home. They never would find out who robbed the Belikovs. So I left with one feeling I never felt in my life.

Guilt.

**3RD PERSON POV**

Tasha worriedly glanced at a motionless Dimitri. She had never seen Alexsander Belikov so angry.

"I called the FBI this instant. One more trouble from you, and you're out to boarding school. I don't care if you're getting good grades at St. Vladmirs. How will you run Belikov Industries if you are so irresponsible!" Alexsander spat.

Tasha walked into the closet once again. The famous Belikov jewelry had been swiped away. No traces of evidence were left behind. She swore she saw someone creep inside of here. However, her eyes spotted something Alexsander and Dimitri missed. She crept closer to the dazzling object and picked up a black diamond earring. Fingering it, she quietly put it in her pocket.

_How very Cinderella-like._ She mused.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. Feels free to leave comments or questions. I hope Tasha isn't here to cause trouble. **

**Why do you think she kept Rose's earring instead of giving it to Dimitri or Alexander?**

**Will Rose's guilt force her to return the Belikov jewels? **

**Well, until next time. I'll try to keep fast updates. **


	2. Cherry Red

Chapter 2: Cherry Red

**Thanks for all the spectacular reviews! I appreciate everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed my new story. It helps me out a lot;)**

**RPOV**

Kiz,

I hope all has gone well.

I'm working in the city tonight and will be

staying at the penthouse.

Remember to plant the tomato seeds.

-Baba

When it came into the terms of thievery, Abe and I spoke in a coded language. And "planting the tomato seeds" actually meant hiding the stolen jewelry underneath tomato plants. Our tomato garden was huge for this purpose.

It was mandatory for the FBI to investigate houses nearby the robbery. They would bring metal detectors and interrogation recorders. However, they rarely ventured outside. For our mansion, planting the tomato garden was obligatory.

I glanced at the maple-wood grandfather clock. It was almost three and I had to hurry fast. The FBI were likely investigating the Belikov's robbery right now and in about an hour, they would drop by here for a _friendly_ visit. I swiftly clutched my jewel-filled sack and inaudibly ran to Abe's office. I pressed my fingers on the smooth panel and the fingerprint identification allowed me to pass through.

Abe's study was impressive. Books were stacked up three stories high. His cherry-brown desk was vast enough to be used as a family dining room table. Hell, there was even a bathroom next to his leather lounge chairs. Best of all, the sliding glass door overlooked the fenced-off tomato garden.

I slid the heavy glass frame open and ventured into the darkness of the sky. I tapped the key code of my iPhone and used my flashlight app. It was very useful for this purpose. The shovel was quick to spot and I started to dig.

The earth was cold and hard and it took me half an hour to dig two feet deep. When I reached the desired three feet mark, I cautiously placed the sack in and threw dirt into the hole I created.

After the garden looked even enough, I carved a small R onto the surface. That way, Abe would exactly know where to dig for the treasure.

I stood up, brushed the dirt off my grimy hands, plucked a few cherry tomatoes from the vine, and plopped them into my mouth.

Those red buds were mocking me the entire time I was digging into the soil. Instinctively, I started to feel a little hungry.

Lesson for their day? Payback's a bitch.

I ran back to my room and stripped off my clothes for a soothing shower. But, right before I stepped inside, I heard the doorbell ringing.

Crap! The FBI were likely here. I hurriedly shut off the water and threw on my silky robe. My hands purposely tousled my hair to give that _"I just got out of bed and don't fuck with me" _vibe.

I "tiredly" strolled down the hall and opened the front door. "Hello?"

"Hello. I'm Agent Victor Dashkov. Sorry for the interruption but there was a robbery next door at the Belikov house. I understand, at this moment, that it's too early in the morning but it is protocol to interrogate fellow neighbors near the Belikov home."

I gasped. "We moved here just yesterday afternoon. Should I be worried about this robbery? Dammit! I told Daddy to pick the penthouse in the city."

"Oh! No, no, no! Don't worry about the robbery. Mr. Belikov is paying us a fortune to catch the thief. The NYPD are confident that we will catch him.

_Yeah right. You're looking at the crook right now._

"Thank God you're investigating this case! You, Mr. Dashkov are a hero."

"Well, thank you Ms. Mazur. But, I'd like to speak with your father."

"Oh, Daddy told me that he was working late in the city tonight. He said that he would be staying at the penthouse."

Victor nodded and turned to leave. "We'll have to check up on that, of course. Thank you for the-"

Just then, a black beasty ball of fur pounced up on me.

I screamed just for the act. However, I couldn't help but stiffen when Victor glanced cautiously at me.

"He's a police dog. The dog helps in finding human scents and clues. You wouldn't mind me investigating the house? After all, you did attract a police dog."

_Fuck! That stupid mutt could smell me from the Belikov mansion._"Of course I wouldn't mind. But, there's nothing to worry about dog's just love me." I stared at the stupid beast.

"Give me a kiss . . . Give me a kiss." I cooed to the mutt.

I could win an Oscar for this.

Victor seemed a little disturbed. "The team will be here in just a moment. We will have to use the metal detectors for the interior of the house."

"I think Daddy needs to know about this. He doesn't like it when I go into his office. Once, he got so angry that he cut off my allowance by a thousand dollars. I cried for an hour cause I couldn't buy those shoes I really wanted. . ." Acting like a spoiled brat always had the power to make FBI agents feel irritated.

The more irritated, the better. They would try to leave as fast as they possible could.

". . .Those shoes were the best. And that lavender hue was beautiful! It wasn't the cliché boring lavender but it was like the color of cherries."

"Um. Miss, the color of cherries are red."

"Oh, right! Lavender or red? Who needs colors anyways?" Acting like a dumb bimbo was another tip to make them leave. FBI agents usually thought they were more sophisticated than this. And babysitting bratty teens didn't count as a criteria on their résumé.

"Wouldn't you like purple cherries? They would be extra deli-"

"Miss, I'm sorry but you're father's here." Victor smiled in relief.

"Daddy!" I fake-squealed.

Abe rolled his eyes. "Kiz, I see you brought a friend here. What did I say about boys in the house? You need my permission to bring them here and they can't be over twenty-one."

Victor scoffed. "I'm an FBI agent. My crew is coming now with supplies for an investigation."

Abe glanced shocked at me. "The FBI? Again, Rosemarie! Last time we had the FBI officer in our home was because you were skinny dipping in private property!"

I would so have to hurt Abe for that later.

Victor cleared his throat."Actually, there has been a robbery next door and it's a procedure for us to investigate nearby neighbors."

"Oh, thank goodness! I'm not comfortable with my girl running around the neighborhood naked.

If my ass wasn't on the line right now, I would strangle Abe. He had hell to pay for later.

"Right. . . I wouldn't either. My crew will try to hurry their investigation." Victor informed as agents entered the doorway and started looking for any clues.

The mutt was sent out but, Abe stared at the agents with a scrutinizing gaze to make sure that they didn't "accidentally" leave spyware behind.

About an hour later, Victor gave up the search and apologized. The FBI agents all filled out the doorway and left. Abe was still watching them like a hawk until they all rode away in their black Cadillacs.

Right when he turned from the window, I punched him in the stomach _hard_.

"Kiz, good to know you still carry awesome punches." Abe wheezed.

I glared at him. "Skinny dipping? Really, Abe? SKINNY DIPPING!"

"Well, when I was your age, it's what I used to do with your mother."

I groaned. "I was sugar-coating everything, calling you _daddy_, and acting like some stupid spoiled bimbo. Was the skinny dipping part a necessity?"

"Well, Abe Mazur does love to add some flare." He grinned.

I sighed. "I'm going to sleep; I already 'planted the tomato seeds.'"

**DPOV**

To say that dear old dad was furious was an underestimation. He broke things, yelled at people, and got drunk into oblivion. I threw Tasha out regardless of her attempts in comforting me.

The rings in the vault were the last remnants of my mother. My cold-hearted father told me no more about my mother other than her name and her death.

I wasn't those kids who had a dad to go fishing with. I wished Alexsander was one of those dads.

Before Ivan, my childhood was horrendous. I would always be stuck with boring nannies alone at the mansion. And when my father did come home, he would be either stuck in work, drunk, or with women.

When I was six. I asked about my mother.

Alexsander replied stoically that she died.

I asked how.

And his next three words chilled my bones in fear.

"YOU. WERE. BORN."

At that time, I hadn't had the slightest clue on what that meant. But, as I grew older I understood that Olena Belikova died by giving birth to me.

My father and I never talked about her again.

I stared into the violated vault. The only thing left of my mother was gone. Some bastard had run off with it not knowing the significant meaning of it.

Olena wore the ring before and I knew she wanted me to give it to someone that felt close to my heart. I scoffed at that idea.

Dimitri Belikov would never find love. I would die alone with no kids. Maybe, if I wanted to, I would unconsciously get married in Vegas to some hooker or model.

Knowing that there was no hope for me, I cried for the first time in years. After five minutes of my mortifying crying session I was interrupted by the bleep of my phone.

Dude,

Just heard what happened from Lissa Dragomir.

I'll be there in five with Russian vodka.

-Ivan

I wiped my eyes of embarrassing tears. And when I glanced at the text, the message made me smile. A little.

**RPOV**

Jogging seemed to always calm my mind. Today was a beautiful sunny day and I wouldn't let that go to waste.

Abe didn't understand why I jogged in the neighborhood despite our polished track field behind the mansion. He didn't like horny teenagers gaping at me while I ran in a sports bra.

Once, when I brought a boy home for the first time, Abe decided to have a small "talk" with him. When they came back, he literally shit in his pants.

After that incident, I became the "girl with the serial killer dad."

I punched Abe for that too.

I slipped on my Nike track pants, a sleek sports bra that enunciated my C cups, and my running shoes. To leave the mansion, a fingerprint identification was required. Abe was a thief and he was thorough on the subject of securing the house. I pressed my thumb on the panel and the gates dramatically rushed open.

I took off into a sprint. My mind was clouded with worry and shame. The FBI did not clearly find my missing diamond earring. So where was it? No one could have missed a shiny black diamond situated comfortably on the carpet of a crime scene. I just hoped someone absentmindedly threw it out.

However, my guilt ate my worry away. I was distraught by the memory of seeing Dimitri completely sullen. I didn't understand why a mere stranger could make me feel this way.

I had never felt wrong in robbing. Rose Mazur never _did_ guilt.

However, robbing the Belikov's was an ache in my chest. It was slowly tearing me apart. I couldn't comprehend why picturing his sorrowful chocolate eyes had the effect in making me feel like I was the worst person in the universe.

I hated this feeling.

My feet sped faster than before until a cherry-red silhouette appeared before my eyes.

Think of the devil and he shall come near. "Fuck me sideways." I muttered.

Dimitri Belikov stopped his Porsche. Ivan sat next to him in the passenger's seat. "I would love to, Roza." Dimitri winked.

For someone who just got robbed, he sure as hell had a nerve.

"It's Rose not Roza." I spat.

"Feisty!" Ivan hollered with laughter.

"Roza is your name in Russian."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, this is America not Russia. It's Rose."

"What brings you out here, cousin?" Ivan grinned.

I gasped. I didn't expect Ferdinand to tell Ivan that the Mazurs were related to them. "I was jogging."

"Roza, there are many other _pleasurable_ ways to exercise instead of jogging. The only necessities needed are you, me, and some handcuffs. I like to play rough."

_I was not turned on. I was not turned on._

I wanted to beat the living crap out of him.

Maybe kiss those delicious lips . . .

Crap! I was so turned on.

I scoffed. "Find another person to torture."

"But, you're my kitten to torture, Roza."

I could tell Ivan started to feel a little uncomfortable at this peak of sexual tension.

"You're heinous, Belikov." I retorted.

"And you are turned on by me, Mazur. Need a ride?" Dimitri patted his luxurious sports car despite the double meaning behind the words.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine with where I am. I'm going to head back home."

"But we are stopping by at Christian's house and yours is on the way there."

I sighed. "Fine." I was about to jump into the back seat but Ivan opened the passenger's spot for me to sit. Did he expect me to sit there? There was no way in hell that I would be sitting next to Dimitri.

Ivan sat in the back. "Might as well get in Rose. He's not going to drive unless you sit right there."

I got in and slammed the door.

"Whoa, be careful! Betsy's new." Dimitri glared.

I had to laugh. "Who names their car Betsy?"

Dimitri sighed and turned up country music. Man, this guy was full of surprises.

"Who listens to country music?" I exclaimed. "Turn up the Katy Perry."

"I know, man. Turn on a different radio station. We're losing significant swag points for this." Ivan grumbled.

Dimitri shot him daggers. "I'm the driver; therefore, I get to decide- hey!"

I changed the radio station and "Fancy" by Iggy Azalea blared through the speakers. It was an overly played song but, much better than the Carrie Underwood Dimitri previously had on.

Ivan cheered.

Dimitri scowled but pulled up to the Mazur gate. He looked me in the eye with his beautiful brown orbs. "See you tomorrow at school?"

I nodded. I would be there. "Bye."

As they rode away, I still could here Ivan's voice. "Dude, you are so into her. You guys would make epic babies."

A loud smack rang out followed by Ivan's "ouch."

I laughed and was ready to go inside but from afar, I spotted a cute blonde watering her plants. She must be one of the Dragomirs.

I walked towards her. "Hi, I'm Rose Mazur. I just moved next door yesterday."

The blonde looked up and warmly smiled. "Oh, I'm Vasilisa Dragomir but call me Lissa. I live with my twin brother Andre. My parents passed away about three years ago in a car accident. We live here with our Aunt Tatiana. Once we turn eighteen, she's out of here!" Lissa explained.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. My mom died of cancer."

Lissa nodded sympathetically. She was about to say something but my damn stomach growled. My cheeks turned red and she let out a giggle.

"I was going to head out to lunch then a day of shopping. Andre is out at the Ozera's house. Let's have a girl's day together!"

"Sure." I really didn't know what was supposed to happen when girls "went out." That's why I didn't get acquainted with friends. I knew that having more feelings attached to friends wouldn't make my job any easier. What if the next hit target were the Dragomir's home?

"Was it you that Dimitri Belikov dropped off?" Lissa interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's bad news. Women get their hearts broken by him. Lately, Tasha Ozera is fawning after him. She'll destroy any lives that come in between her and Dimitri."

"He seems nice." _Aside from his crude comments and those taunting lips. His lips. . . Oh, God!_

"You're thinking about him aren't you? Everyone girl who goes to Saint Vladmirs had a Dimitri or Ivan obsession phase."

"Trust me, I will never have an Ivan phase. He's a long distant cousin. If I do, punch me."

Lissa laughed. "Well, let's get going to Serendipity. That place is one of New York's best restaurants."

"Okay. But, I've got to shower and change." I pointed at my running clothes.

"Right. Meet you here back in an hour?" Lissa asked.

"Sure thing."

* * *

So far, my day with Lissa was spectacular. Throughout my life, I never had a real friend to talk to about my thoughts and feelings. Lissa, being there for me, helped me realize how much I really wanted this friendship to work.

Right now, we were at Bloomingdales. Our changing rooms were stacked with clothes. Liss ran up to me. "Oh, Rose! You have to try this on!" Lissa held up a sexy crimson dress with an embroidered bodice.

"Lissa, I don't do red."

"But Dimitri Belikov does."

I rolled my eyes. "Not everyone cares about what he likes."

"Just try it on? Please?" Lissa pouted.

"Okay." I walked back inside the dressing room and slid off a pair of jeans. I slid the silky fabric of the dress. _Whoa._ It made me look hot. My voluptuous breasts looked a size larger. Frankly, I couldn't wear anything like this without looking cheap. However, the silk and embroidered bodice added a perfect combination of elegance and sexiness.

I rushed open the door and set off to find Lissa. Instead, I ran straight into Dimitri Belikov.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

He gave out a mischievous wolf-whistle. "Roza, you definitely need to buy this one."

"Are you stalking me? God. Every corner I turn, I run into you!"

"I am a sure handsome sight to see. Are you complaining?"

"Go away, Belikov." I needed to change out of this dress _fast_.

"I think I'd rather like to stay here to watch you undress."

He pinned me against the wall and leaned closer into me. Dimitri's lips were only a mere inch away from mine. His aftershave smelled delicious and I was ready to-

"Rose?"

I quickly shot away from Dimitri's arms and threw both of us into the dressing room. "Uh, Lissa? I was just looking for you. I'll be out in a minute."

I glared at Dimitri. "Don't you dare say a word or I will personally castrate you."

"Ouch." He muttered.

I shot him daggers.

"Are you alright in there, Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, I just kind of have a bit of a problem."

Dimitri outright laughed.

"Rose?"

I freaking punched him in the stomach. Why couldn't he just shut up?

"Okay, that's it I'm coming in."

Before, I could lock the unlocked door, a confused Lissa threw the door open. "What the hell is going on?" She spotted Dimitri lounging uncomfortably on a plastic chair.

"Lissa, good to see you today." He mock-saluted.

She frowned. "Why is Dimitri watching you undress?"

"He wasn't here to watch me undress."

"Yes I was."

"He's sexually harassing me!"

"No I'm not."

"He won't leave me alone!"

Lissa sighed. "Dimitri, Christian's waiting for you back at the men's section. They're ready to go to the food court."

Dimitri nodded and stood up. "See you tomorrow at school, Roza." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

After he left, Lissa gasped excitingly. "He is so into you!"

"No he isn't. He's only into my body. Soon enough, Dimitri will get over me and toss me out like a raggedy doll."

"Is he a great kisser?"

"I never kissed him."

She laughed. "That's outrageous. What were you guys doing back there? He is New York's sex god for a reason."

"We almost kissed. I'm happy we didn't. Honestly, I never really kissed a guy." Thanks, Abe for scaring all the boys away.

Lissa squealed. "You, Rose Mazur never kissed a guy? That's crazy! It would be super romantic if he was your first kiss! Dimitri even has a cute nickname for you and he doesn't do nicknames or puppies or Valentine's Day dates."

"Lissa, he and I will never be a thing. We're just two different people from two different worlds." And, I might have robbed him.

She sighed. "Rose, that's bullshit. You are going to go out with Dimitri Belikov, set fire on Tasha's ass, and make beautiful babies with Dimitri."

"I refuse to have babies with Dimitri Belikov. I would prefer my future children to not carry his hideous looks." I snorted.

"That's not true and you know it. Dimitri and Rose sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Very mature, Liss."

"Oh, shut up! One day, you and Dimitri will have awesome babies and I'll get to be the godmother. . . right now, let's buy you that dress."

After a long day of shopping, I plopped onto my comfortable mattress. Tomorrow, school awaited and I hoped that Saint Vladmirs would be at least alright.

It was reassuring to know that I wouldn't be the lonely-but- mysteriously sexy girl anymore but I would belong in a group. I knew Lissa and Dimitri were going to be there. Hell, even my dear cousin Ivan might help me out.

Thinking of Dimitri made me feel alive. I felt as if I were fishes who had lived on land but finally met their beloved water. The guilt was eating me away. But, when he touched me, I forgot about everything and was lost into his sincere brown eyes.

Those eyes told a story. They didn't proclaim his arrogance to a higher peak or heighten his charm. Those eyes carried lost love that he desperately hoped to find, but couldn't.

How did I know?

Because, my eyes were the same.

**Whoa. We saw a bit of Dimitri and Rose action here! This was a fairly short chapter but I really hope everyone enjoyed it. Please, please, please leave reviews. They encourage me when my writing feels a bit bleak and dry. So, for the questions:**

**Is winning Rose's heart just a game to Dimitri?**

**Will Tasha react horribly to Dimitri's enamored obsession of Rose?**

**(And my favorite question of all time) How hot was Dimitri? Rate from 1 to 10.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope everybody enjoyed this one:) Next up is Rose's first day at Saint Vladmirs. Until next time. **

**-Kautia**


End file.
